In a conventional computer system in which a large number of computers are connected to a network, each computer may control its own power consumption. In such a system, the power-saving control of each computer is performed in accordance with a power-saving program set by each user. When coupled to a network, the computer power-saving program may be implemented at a network level, allowing power saving on a broader basis. In equipment rooms for larger installations of computers, such as switching equipment and server farms, the power management may be similarly based on needs of each of the components in the equipment room. This may result in an unnecessarily large amount of power consumption.